1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a noise filter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a noise filter such as a line filter wherein inductances are respectively connected between input and output terminals and capacitance is connected between a terminal at an input side and a terminal at an output side.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, the foregoing kind of line filter or noise filter is manufactured by mounting a plurality of discrete components such as a capacitor, inductor and etc. as shown in an equivalent circuit diagram of FIG. 1.
Therefore, in the conventional noise filter, it takes a long time to mount-the discrete parts, and accordingly, manufacturing productivity is low, and subject to cost limitations. In addition, since the conventional noise filter is manufactured by mounting discrete components, it is impossible to miniaturize the same.